


the box

by stevebucke



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebucke/pseuds/stevebucke





	the box

they sat on a bench  
at the edge of a cliff  
(on a different world)  
she swung her legs  
he fidgeted with a box in his pocket  
she turned to him  
(in the light of the alien sun)  
and said  
(without hesitation)  
'i love you'  
he stiffened  
(nervous, no doubt)  
and leaned back slowly  
staring at the stars  
(or were they even stars?)  
and he whispered  
'i love you too'  
she leaned over  
and kissed him  
(on the cheek)  
then whispered in his ear  
'will you marry me?'  
he pulled the box out  
(of his pocket)  
and said  
'i was just going to ask the same thing,  
rose  
tyler.'


End file.
